


in grace and love

by knitbelove (ladymac111)



Series: The happy ending is when things are going to begin for me. [8]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/knitbelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 2021: the Grimm-Pitch-Snow wedding.</p><p>a story told in 100-word drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I don’t believe in the existence of angels  
> But looking at you I wonder if that’s true  
> But if I did I would summon them together  
> And ask them to watch over you  
> To each burn a candle for you  
> To make bright and clear your path  
> And to walk, like Christ, in grace and love  
> And guide you into my arms
> 
> (Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, "Into My Arms")
> 
> rated M for mild sexual content

_-Simon-_

My hand feels naked.

I know it's worth it, though -- my engagement ring is with the jeweller this week, getting soldered onto the edge of the white gold band that I'm going to put on Baz's finger in just a few days. His engagement ring is away too, getting the same treatment, so I can wear it as part of my wedding band for the rest of my life.

I love that he's had this planned out since I proposed to him eighteen months ago. I love that he's so much more romantic than he's willing to admit out loud.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_-Baz-_

I pick Simon up from work on Wednesday afternoon; we'll drive up to Oxford directly. Since I'm early I go in to meet him. The woman at the front desk apparently knows who I am; she's already on the phone.

"Jess? Lydia. Simon's young man is here." She glances at me, winks. "Even better in person! Simon ready to go yet? Marvellous, ta." She gives me a smile. "He'll be right here."

Thirty seconds later the door behind her opens, and Simon appears, blushing, followed by a woman with a mischievous grin. "Congrats again!" she calls. "Have fun getting married!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

_-Penny-_

Micah hasn't been to England since he was an exchange student at Watford when we were 14, and this is Maryam's first visit. I'm chuffed as nuts that they both took the time off to come for Simon and Baz's wedding, and I'm excited for all of us to finally spend time together.

They're as intimidated as I am by the Pitch estate outside Oxford, but Simon comes out to greet us when our car pulls in and everything suddenly feels warmer. He's radiant, walking on sunshine; my heart is overflowing.

I can still hardly believe he's marrying _Basilton Pitch_....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maryam was introduced in [chapter 7 of Facing Future](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6028993/chapters/14561644)


	4. Chapter 4

_-Baz-_

Dev brought the suits when he arrived this morning, freshly pressed, with all the accessories, ready for the day after tomorrow. His and mine match, classic black, new for the occasion.

Simon's is heather grey, almost identical to the one that I never wore, that was always meant to be his. I wish we matched, but he looks stunning in grey, and my best colour is black, so we'll have to coordinate instead.

I help Dev sort the shirts, and replace the collar stays in Simon's with one of the pairs he gave me: _Into my arms, Always and evermore._

 


	5. Chapter 5

_-Dev-_

I'm a bit shocked at how many people are packed into the house when I arrive: Uncle Malcolm's family, Bunce and her fiance and his friend, Baz and Simon themselves, and a dozen Pitches who got here early. Simon and Baz both seem overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of people, so with Bunce's help I hatch a plan to go out for the afternoon.

The six of us spend three hours in the Cotswolds with just our walking shoes and a picnic hamper. When we get back for dinner, we all feel more capable of being polite with Great-Aunt Eudora.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_-Simon-_

The day before the wedding is nearly as busy as the big day itself. Dev and Penny help us do a bonding ritual, and then the afternoon is taken up with the rehearsal. After that is the part I've been looking forward to all day: the rehearsal dinner.

Cook Pritchard is catering the weekend, and tonight is her phenomenal roast beef with Yorkshire puddings. Once I've got a good meal in me I'm up for official introductions to the two dozen of Baz's relatives who are staying in the house ... and the further three dozen who came for tonight's party.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_-Malcolm-_

I'm awake early on my son's wedding day. There's a lot to do, certainly, but I can't avoid that I'm restless, I'm ... anxious. We've worked so hard to plan this day.

Fiona is already in the rose garden when I go outside shortly after dawn. I don't know what she's expecting to accomplish while everything is still wet with dew, but I know she's nervous. I know she's thinking about Natasha, because I am too.

The roses on the trellis are beautiful, buttery yellow amongst the greenery. Fiona has plucked off all the ones with flaws, anything that's not perfect.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_-Fiona-_

I'm not surprised that Basil chose violet and pale gold as his wedding colours; they're elegant and dramatic, just like he is.

You would love this, Tasha, and I wish with all my soul that you could have been here today. I know, rationally, you'd have ... issues, with aspects. Central aspects.

But I think your heart could have changed. How can anyone not adore your son, not love the man he's become? You had it in you to be progressive, if you had the right push. He would have pushed you.

There's a seat for you, in the front row.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_-Simon-_

Nobody even suggested that we sleep apart the night before the wedding. Which is good, because I'd have hated to have to laugh in anyone's face. I don't sleep well alone, of course; everyone close to me knows that. And Baz sleeps better with me, I think, though he's too proud to admit it.

He's watching me when I wake up, his eyes half closed, looking sleepy and relaxed. "Hi," I whisper.

A lovely smile spreads across his face. "Good morning."

I touch his face and he sighs happily. "Ready?" I ask.

He leans in and kisses me hungrily. "Almost."

 


	10. Chapter 10

_-Baz-_

There's still an hour before our wedding day schedule starts, which gives me time to debauch Simon-my-boyfriend one last time before he becomes Simon-my-husband. I don't know why this feels important to me, but he's definitely not complaining, so I don't analyse it.

I find myself on my back, flung sideways across the bed with my feet hanging off the edge, trembling with aftershocks while Simon muffles his cries in my shoulder and comes across my belly in hot, alkaline spurts.

He collapses into my side, panting. I'm too boneless to do anything but lie here and breathe him in.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_-Micah-_

Maryam and I help Penelope and Simon get ready for the ceremony, and I'm glad Maryam is here because while I love Penny, she doesn't have much of an eye for fashion. Penny's wearing an elegant dress made of purple chiffon, and Maryam braids her hair and tucks a couple of yellow roses into it. Simon's boutonniere is the same flower, and the girls work together to pin it to his lapel.

Eventually it's time for me and Maryam to join the rest of the guests out in the rose garden behind the house -- Simon is about to get married.

 


	12. Chapter 12

_-Dev-_

For most of my life, I would never have predicted today. When me and Baz were kids, we never thought about either of us getting married someday. And we got older, and he came out, and for a while we weren't very close.

I never thought I'd be his best man. I'm proud beyond words.

And right now, I'm feeling a bit like I'm dreaming while I figure out how to pin the yellow rose boutonnière on his lapel the same way he did mine. He's watching me, calmly, but I've known him long enough to see under the surface.

 


	13. Chapter 13

_-Simon-_

I keep telling myself I shouldn't be nervous, but my heart is in my throat and I can't stop shaking no matter how hard I try to bite down on it. Penny is right beside me, leaning her shoulder into my arm for support; it's helping, some.

And then Baz appears, on his father's arm. He looks ... flawless. He smiles at me, gently, and I feel a bit faint.

Penny's hand is on my elbow. "Steady, Simon."

I can't take my eyes off Baz. Our two hundred wedding guests aren't even here. The whole world is just him and me.

 


	14. Chapter 14

_-Baz-_

I feel like I'm floating as I walk down the aisle beside my father, towards the man I'm about to marry. The string quartet is playing my favourite Bach, especially appropriate for a wedding, I feel: _Herz und Mund und Tat und Leben,_ heart and mouth and deed and life, the last movement, the famous one. It's unspeakably beautiful.

I'm lighter than air. I'm trying not to weep. Simon is looking at me like I'm the only thing in the world. I feel _loved_ , I feel so loved in this moment that I don't know what to do with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Herz und Mund und Tat und Leben (YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRRrb_W8h-g)


	15. Chapter 15

_-Daphne-_

Basilton looks positively radiant. He also looks like he's holding himself up on Malcolm's arm, and it's a good thing the ground out here is flat because he's staring so intently at Simon that I'm rather afraid he might trip over his own toes.

But he makes it down the aisle upright, and even accepts a little almost-hug from his father before Malcolm comes to my side, and when we sit down everyone else follows our lead.

Basilton and Simon are staring at each other, lovestruck, and Fiona steps forward authoritatively. She looks at them, nods; it's time. "Dearly beloved..."

 


	16. Chapter 16

_-Baz-_

" **Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments**...."

I feel it; I look at Simon and I know he feels it too. Fiona is casting the 116 spell. I've heard rumours, that when it works, it's ... like nothing else.

It's the tug, in my gut; it feels eerily like the Crucible, when it first brought Simon to me. He sways forward minutely, takes half a step to steady himself. We're already holding hands.

I wonder if Fiona knows that I'm about to be totally overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him. I don't think she'll mind much.

 


	17. Chapter 17

_-Simon-_

" **...nor no man ever lov'd.** "

Baz moves so fast I can barely see him, but I know what he's doing because I feel it too; it's an irresistible compulsion.

His lips on mine are like a rainstorm in a drought, like the only thing I've ever needed. I would melt right into him, if it would make this perfect moment last forever.

Our guests are murmuring now -- this is highly unusual, not planned.

The urgency fades, we draw apart; Fiona has her eyebrows raised at us, mouths: "Really?"

We glance at each other. "Yeah," Baz breathes, smiling shyly. "It worked."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonnet 116 and commentary](http://www.shakespeares-sonnets.com/sonnet/116) \-- note especially the second paragraph of notes.


	18. Chapter 18

_-Penny-_

Simon reads his vow first, and despite my urging he didn't memorise it. I hold the notecard for him, so he can keep holding Baz's hands.

I have my other hand on his upper arm, and I can feel him trembling still. At least now his voice has stopped shaking. He's sounding confident, sure of himself, and by the time he gets to the end there's practically magic in the words:

"This is my wedding vow to you."

A tear slips down Baz's cheek, around his huge smile, and clings to his jaw. Simon reaches up and brushes it away.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_-Dev-_

I knew Baz was nervous today, but I didn't realise exactly how nervous until just now.

He stops reciting, trails off -- he's forgotten his vow. I can tell even before he turns towards me.

Luckily, even though he might be a crap groom, I'm an excellent best man, on par with Bunce and equally prepared. Baz's vow is on a card in my jacket pocket and it takes me two seconds to get it out and hand it to him.

The guests fail to restrain a quiet chuckle. Baz is blushing, and Simon is still gazing at him, absolutely besotted.

 


	20. Chapter 20

_-Malcolm-_

After Basilton and Simon exchange rings, I join the rest of the wedding party under the rose trellis to lead the final spell with Fiona. It's an ancient Pitch handfasting rite, one which will officially bring Simon into the family, just as I was brought in nearly thirty years ago when I married Natasha. I've been feeling her absence keenly -- the parents are supposed to lead this, but it's going to be me and Fiona today.

Basilton and Simon face each other and join hands, and Fiona and I get out our wands. This is it -- this makes it forever.

 


	21. Chapter 21

_-Mordelia-_

Father told me what to expect for this part: Penelope and Devesh wrap a silk scarf around Basil and Simon's clasped hands, and Father and Fiona tie it. Everyone has their wands out, and we chant a call-and-response with the grooms.

When Basil says " _ **I do**_ ," the air shimmers with heat.

Then Simon's turn; he doesn't have magic, but I see Penelope whisper " _ **Simon says**_ ," and when he replies " _ **I do**_ ," the whole garden crackles with electricity.

There's a collective startled gasp from everyone. Even Simon and Penelope seem mildly surprised. Basil looks like the happiest man who ever lived.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_-Fiona-_

I've been successfully holding back my tears through the ceremony -- until now. It's slightly embarrassing, because I'm not the sort who gets soppy and cries at weddings. But the Pitch handfasting takes me right back to Natasha's, and that on top of how much I love this kid just pushes me over the edge. I'm not, like, sobbing or anything, but I'm glad I went with waterproof eyeliner.

Malcolm is misty-eyed too; not quite actually crying, of course, but emotional by his standards.

This has all been so beautiful, everything about today. It's everything I hoped we could give Basil.

 


	23. Chapter 23

_-Simon-_

There was a part of me that feared that the magic today wouldn't work for me. Which was silly; I can still feel magic, I'm not exactly Normal, even though my power's gone.

I felt _everything_. Every spell worked flawlessly. I even managed to _cast_.

"Basilton and Simon," Fiona says, "by the power vested in me by the County of Oxfordshire and the Coven of the United Kingdom, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss."

I lean into Baz, surrounded by the applause of our guests, and I'm the happiest and most in love I've ever been.

 


	24. Chapter 24

_-Baz-_

I'm kissing Simon -- I'm kissing _my husband Simon,_ and this moment is the highlight of my entire life. We made our vows and exchanged rings and we went through all the family rituals and now he's _mine_ , and I'm his, and it's going to be the two of us _forever._ Till death us do part.

I'm so alive, and so in love, and Simon's skin is burning my hand and my neck and my lips and cheek where he's touching me and it's magnificent, it's perfect, it's everything I've ever wanted.

I am going to die kissing Simon Snow. Someday.

 


	25. Chapter 25

_-Dev-_

After the ceremony we have to sign the register, because for all of the magickal rituals we do have to make the marriage legal in the eyes of the Queen as well. Then, photographs. These are intensely tedious, particularly the ones with the families. Baz's families, that is -- Simon's just got a handful of friends.

When the groups are done we take Simon and Baz around the garden to do portraits of just the two of them. The photographer catches a great shot, half-candid: they've got their arms around each other, faces just turned to the camera, grinning like idiots.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [illustration on Tumblr](http://knitbelove.tumblr.com/post/140568309907/that-youll-keep-returning-always-evermore-their)


	26. Chapter 26

_-Penny-_

Simon and Baz are looking pretty worn-out when photos are done, but luckily we planned a little bit of alone time for them before dinner. Dev and I get them away from everyone else and up to their suite, then set up camp at the end of the hall to keep curious eyes and ears away.

We chat for half an hour (he's nearly as good for conversation as Baz is) before we go to collect the newlyweds. We'd half expected them to shag, but when we go in they're fully dressed and fast asleep on top of the bed.

 


	27. Chapter 27

_-Baz-_

Taking a nap may have been a mistake; I'm groggy when I wake up, and Dev has to help me fix my hair. Simon seems refreshed, though, and it's almost time for the reception. Penelope (bless her ten thousand times) has brought a half-pint of blood for me, and I drink that before we head down to the party under the big tent on the back lawn.

All the guests are there already, waiting for us. Fiona announces my parents first, then Dev and Penny, and then --

"Please welcome, for the first time as husbands, Basilton Grimm-Pitch and Simon Snow!"

 


	28. Chapter 28

_-Simon-_

Everyone cheers when we walk out under the tent, hand in hand. It seems kind of silly, since they all just watched us exchange vows, but it feels amazing, it feels for the first time in my life like I actually have a family.

Which I _do_ , I realise as Baz leads me onto the dance floor. I'm a Grimm-Pitch now.

He puts one arm around my back and takes my hand; our first dance is about to start. I can't help beaming at him, and he smiles back, holds me closer. I relax and let him take the lead.

 


	29. Chapter 29

_-Fiona-_

The song they picked for their first dance is so intensely corny, I've thought about swapping it out for something less obvious. But Baz and Simon chose it, and I wouldn't do that to them, not on their wedding day.

It starts with that unmistakable piano melody, and they're barely even dancing, just holding each other and swaying. Baz has said that's about what he gets, dancing with Simon, who is deeply and completely clumsy.

Baz tips his forehead against Simon's; they look incandescently happy.

I'm _not_ going to cry.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Your Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s)


	30. Chapter 30

_-Baz-_

There's moisture glistening in Simon's eyes when the song ends, catching the light of the setting sun and making him look like he's still made of magic. I hold him close and press my lips to his, yet again -- I feel like I've kissed him more today than I ever have before, and also like I never want to stop kissing him.

Our guests are cheering again, and he pulls away first, still a bit shy. I lean in and nip him playfully with my incisors, just because I can.

He laughs and leads me to our seats for dinner.

 


	31. Chapter 31

_-Simon-_

Once our first dance is done I realise how hungry I am, and Cook Pritchard is is a saint for preparing little plates at our spots with the passed hors d'oeuvres that we missed while we were napping, so I can eat something savoury and not go insane during the salad course.

The entree is sublime: rack of lamb, roasted potatoes and vegetables. Baz is devouring his, and on my other side Penny has the prawn and pea risotto, which looks delicious too.

Before long a server comes around with champagne, and Dev stands up to give the first toast.

 


	32. Chapter 32

_-Dev-_

I agonised over this toast for _months_.

If I were just best man to Baz my friend, that would be one thing. But I'm best man to the last Pitch heir, and half Pitch myself. Half of our extended family are here -- those who aren't upset by either the gay bit or the Simon Snow bit -- so there's considerably more pressure.

Nevertheless, it goes quite well -- I get the laughs I wanted, tug a few heartstrings, and we raise our glasses to the newlyweds. After they've kissed, Baz gets up and gives me a firm hug; I've never been prouder.

 


	33. Chapter 33

_-Penny-_

My toast may not be as slick and carefully-crafted as Dev's, but since I had a front-row seat for Simon and Baz becoming a couple, I definitely outdo him on embarrassing stories. I even think I may have slightly scandalised a couple of older relatives, which I definitely count as a success. By the end Simon is bright red and laughing, and Baz is doing his biting-back-a-grin thing that I see so much these days.

When I'm done and we've drunk to them, Simon gets up and embraces me. "Thank you," he murmurs. "That was wonderful."

I kiss his cheek.

 


	34. Chapter 34

_-Mordelia-_

I can't lie: toasts are _boring_. Once Father finishes it's finally time for the party to start, mother-son dance first. And since Simon doesn't have a mother, it's Mum and Basil, with Simon, Penelope, and Devesh standing to the side.

The song's a slow one, off _Rubber Soul_. I know because we just did a unit on the Beatles in Magic Words, and the earworms are persistent.

It's actually quite sweet, how much Mum loves Basil, like he's her own son. And right now I can really see that he loves her, too. We're his family -- no half about it.

 


	35. Chapter 35

_-Baz-_

After the dancing gets going, Simon slips away for a few minutes -- his contacts have been bothering him since he fell asleep in them this afternoon. I'm dancing with Mordelia when he gets back, and she sees him before I do, stumbles when she's momentarily distracted.

I turn around and he's crossing the floor towards us, grinning from behind round tortoiseshell spectacles. A couple of other people are staring too -- he doesn't wear his glasses often, and it really is a wonderful look for him. He looks ... sophisticated.

Mori gives me a gentle push. "Go dance with your husband, Baz."

 


	36. Chapter 36

_-Simon-_

Baz turns away from his sister and meets me in the middle of the dance floor with a kiss -- the people who are watching cheer, and he does it again.

"Hey," I complain, smiling, "you'll smudge them."

"They can be cleaned," he laughs.

The music is upbeat, but we dance together slowly, which is what I can manage. It's gorgeous out here tonight, and I've just married the man of my dreams, we're officially starting our lives together. Everything is completely perfect and I've never been happier in my life.

Baz leans close, his lips brushing my ear: "Cake soon?"

 


	37. Chapter 37

_-Penny-_

The DJ apparently has a sense of humour; once Simon and Baz have cut their cake, Simon playfully smears a bit of icing on Baz's face, and the music immediately begins with a familiar guitar vamp: _Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago ..._

Baz lets out a laugh, and pulls Simon (grinning, and still holding the plate of cake) out onto the dance floor. Everyone we know from Watford is laughing now too, gathering around. Baz hits the chorus with his full voice and purple-and-white buttercream still on his cheek:

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trouble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGsIstDRgWY)


	38. Chapter 38

_-Dev-_

The older relatives who don't know Baz and Simon's background are predictably baffled by the younger generation's response to Taylor Swift. Grace is stuck trying to explain to her mother, but I rescue Amber; now that my Best Man duties are mostly done I can actually pay attention to my girlfriend.

Grace gives us a mournful look when I take Amber out onto the dance floor, and Amber sticks out her tongue. "Be nice," I tease.

"I'm bored. I hardly know any of your family."

"Maybe you should get to know them?"

She blushes. "Oh yeah?"

I kiss her. "Yeah."

 


	39. Chapter 39

_-Micah-_

The reception continues late into the evening, until even those of us recently on Chicago time are starting to feel the hour; Maryam is beginning to doze off to "Party Rock Anthem".

At midnight the newlyweds take their leave, and we (with a dozen cousins) follow them into the house, hollering encouragement and innuendo that's making both of them laugh and blush as we chase after them. Simon bodily prevents us from following as he shuts their bedroom door, then we hear Baz cast a soundproofing spell.

We all cheer, though they can't hear us -- the wedding night has begun!

 


	40. Chapter 40

_-Baz-_

The last thing I hear before the spell seals us off is Penelope, shouting: "Make me an auntie!"

Simon flops on the bed, bright red and laughing so hard that his glasses are misty. I take my jacket off before I crawl on top of him, then I loosen his tie and cover his face with kisses.

He pulls the elastic off my hair, and I let him roll over on top of me, settle between my spread legs.

"I love you," he breathes, and my blood sings.

"I love you too," I whisper. "For the rest of my life."

 


	41. Chapter 41

_-Simon-_

I didn't really expect married sex to be different, but something about right now ... I don't know what it is, but everything tonight, every touch, every breath, is -- _more,_ somehow. I don't know if it's the magic, or just psychology, but I'm completely overcome, I feel like I've never felt this way before.

We're clumsy, handsy, awkward; it takes a bit to get out of our clothes, but I don't care, and I can tell he doesn't either. It's utterly perfect. _He's my husband. He's mine forever._

When we come, I understand why poets have called it _la petite mort_.

 


	42. Chapter 42

_-Fiona-_

Rousing Baz and his new husband in the morning is not unlike raising the dead. I don't know what time they finally left the party, but it was after I had crashed.

Regardless of how much sleep they've had, though, they have family obligations at breakfast. I'm finally successful in waking them after I discover and remove the soundproofing.

Simon is the first out of bed and scurries half-naked into the bathroom. Basil wraps himself in the duvet and glares at me until I leave, but I don't shut the door until he's promised to be downstairs in ten minutes.

 


	43. Chapter 43

_-Penny-_

Breakfast features sour cherry scones.

I haven't had scones since I moved to Chicago and wasn't getting the ones Simon always made, and they're marvellous; for the first time I understand why Simon is so absurdly smitten with them. Quality butter elevates them to spectacular.

Simon and Baz themselves arrive just a few minutes after Micah and I do. I give Simon an exaggerated wink, and he blushes all the way to the roots of his hair. Baz gives us a self-satisfied smirk, and Micah whispers to me that he looks extraordinarily well-fucked. I couldn't disagree if I wanted to.

 


	44. Chapter 44

_-Dev-_

They say weddings are as much about the families as they are about the couple getting married. I didn't get that vibe yesterday, but I do this morning.

I'm up early for breakfast with the Family, and when the newlyweds arrive a bit later they look even rougher than I feel -- I wonder how late they were up? I did joke with Baz about not shagging _all_ night....

Even Simon looks tired, and he's apparently a morning person. Baz looks like he rose from the grave, though he perks up noticeably once he gets a cup of coffee in hand.

 


	45. Chapter 45

_-Daphne-_

Seeing the boys off on their honeymoon is more bittersweet than I expected. Basilton's been an independent young man for years, of course, but I can't help seeing him as my little boy suddenly all grown up.

They're taking two weeks in Berlin, staying in Fiona's flat in Kreuzberg. Fiona gives Basilton her keys and explains them briefly, then slips him a folded-up sheet of paper with a barely-audible murmur. I'm hoping it's simply directions on where to buy blood, and not where they'll find the best drugs, though I'm certainly not going to ask and have my hopes spoiled.

 


	46. Chapter 46

_-Penny-_

Simon and Baz leaving on their honeymoon isn't as romantic as I'd expected. They're dressed for several hours of travel, and they've got their luggage, and we're all crowded around as they load everything into the car.

Then there's the endless goodbyes, which I loathe. Simon gives me a long hug, and I make him promise to text me as soon as they're on the ground in Germany, and again once they get to Fiona's place.

They finally get into the car (Baz driving, though Simon _has_ finally learned), and they're off down the gravel drive, onto their sex holiday.

 


	47. Chapter 47

_-Baz-_

We step up to passport control, and the woman gives us a look. "Sind Sie eine Familie?"

"Ja," I say, handing her our passports, then gesturing with my left hand, "der ist mein Mann." I glance at Simon -- he picks up on my meaning, though he doesn't speak a word of German, and holds up his hand with a grin and a flourish. "Wir haben gestern geheiratet," I explain.

Her face softens into a smile. "Gratuliere! Hochzeitsreise?"

It takes me a moment to parse the word. "Ja."

"Wie lange bleiben Sie?"

"Zwei Wochen."

She stamps our visas. "Willkommen in Berlin!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(translation)](http://knitbelove.tumblr.com/post/148762829307/translation-of-the-german-text-in-chapter-47-of-in)


	48. Chapter 48

_-Simon-_

Baz's German is better than I knew, and I'm comfortable letting him navigate us through the airport, then hail a cab and give the driver directions.

The drive isn't as long as I expected, neither the climb to the second floor of an old East Berlin building; Fiona's key lets us easily in. The flat is a tiny studio, and warm, homey. Baz and I take a few minutes having a good poke around, checking out the place, before he seems satisfied.

When he finally turns his attention back to me, his smile is radiant. "Well, husband ... here we are."

 


	49. Chapter 49

_-Baz-_

It feels a bit cheeky, making love to Simon in Fiona's little flat. And he obviously feels odd about it as well, since he needs quite a bit of dedicated attention before he really relaxes -- attention I'm more than happy to provide, of course.

The November sun is fading in the west by the time we're done, and we're both getting hungry. There isn't anything in, but the list Fiona gave me is comprehensive and we choose a nearby Döner kebab place for a quick dinner. The menu's a bit different than we're used to, but the food doesn't disappoint.

 


	50. Chapter 50

_-Simon-_

After dinner Baz takes my hand and we meander north on Friedrichstraße, past Checkpoint Charlie, then east down Unter den Linden. The night is chilly, and he holds me close as we walk through the crowds. I'm not paying attention to what he's telling me about the city, I'm just enjoying the sound of his voice, the press of his body, his fingers holding tight to mine.

We stop in the huge park in front of the cathedral, which is illuminated in bold colours. And then he lays his fingertips on my cheeks and kisses me, and time stands still.

 


End file.
